Titleless
by Tenshi Duv
Summary: Hello thank you few peaple who reviewed my Story and to those just about to explain what R+R and S+S means think again and read the story and to start#99 I am NOT very fond of being called a beginner.......


Titleless Part One, Chapter one.  
  
morning noon at school  
As ushual Mr.Fujitaka had an exchanged student coming to the   
class.Every one sat down as Mr.Fujikata let his new student in.Sakura   
of course was glad that now all of her friends knew about the clow   
cards and swore to keep it a secret from the new student and to make   
sure they did Sakura looked evily at Naoko and then her other friends.  
Mr.Fujitaka wrote on the bourd the new students name. "Today class   
we have another exchanged student named Tenshi Hiragizawa do you have  
any facts that you'd like to share to the class?" Mr.fujitaka said to   
the class but Tenshi's answer was "No." Well as stunned as the class   
and Mr.Fujitaka was he straitened up."Well you could start by telling  
us where you came from." and threw the class she gave strait answers.  
"Tokyo" and Mr.Fujitaka just said, "Thats nice" and when class was   
over everyone went home.  
  
Sakura's Home...  
Sakura sat down and told kero about her school day not   
including Tenshi...Sooo he didn't get supicous because every new  
student happened to have somthing to do with the clow cards.Its   
raining outside so Sakura went to stair when the doorbell rang. Sakura  
answered it and unsurprisingly it was Madison. Madison quikly said.  
"Sakura have you looked out your window?" and Kero said rudley.   
"The question there is didn't she?" Sakura looked evily and answered  
yes. "Well haven't you noticed but its Summer?!" "Yes Schools almost  
over." Sakura replied. And then after a "Few" moments of scilence  
Sakura said. "Its a clow card!" "Very goood Sakura now HURRY UP!"  
Madison replied loudly."Right!" Sakura Yelled   
  
Tenshi's Home.  
"Thiers a clow card" Tenshi said looking like Li when he says  
the same thing. "Don't forget your flute" Her mother said to Tenshi leaving us clueless as in what she needs that for?!But Tenshi gets her flute and puts on her clow outfit which happens to be way to big for her and looks like Sakura's Outfit when the Water card was loose.Yanno the blue cute one.^^ My fav.She leaves and goes to the school.Sakura runs to the top level. "Oh Damn where is it!?" Then Sakura hears a flute playing and runs around in circles uncontrolabley. "What are you doing Sakura!?" Madison said still wondering."I have no idea but something must be controling me!" Sakura Replied.Tenshi flowts in out of a shadow still playing the flute. "Somebody help!" Sakura yells as she flowts into the air. Then Tenshi stoped playing and Sakura fell to the ground aaand Tenshi's surios look turn pethedic when she falls down. "You Monster look what you did to Sakura!" Madison said.Sakura's leg was terribley injured but not broken but she could barriley walk.Madison ran tword Tenshi with a stick and tried to hit her. Tenshi put her flute in front of her with fear in her face and  
a barrier surrounded her."Ah! what are you!" Madison yelled at Tenshi.  
Tenshi drops her flute which from my expierience isn't good. "um..."   
Tenshi whispered. "Spit it OUT!" MAdison yelled.Tenshi picks up her   
flute from the ground. "I bent it." Madison and Sakura drop with a   
swet mark.The flute unbent and Tenshi dissapeared playing that simple   
tune.  
  
  
Part one chapter two  
Sakura's Home...again  
"That was wierd"..."Yeah she looked almost just like you   
Sakura." Madison replied to Sakura's comment."And wasn't that my clow  
outfit when I captered the water card?!" Sakura said in fear.  
"Yeaah freaky but how is Mrs.Fujitaka?" Madison asked. "Oh Mom shes  
fine but guess what I'm gonna have a lil' sister but its so wierd.."  
Sakura commented. "Whats so wierd about it?Mrs.Fujitaka's pregnet so  
what?Thats GOOD news." Madison asked. "I don't know but somethings  
just wrong. I sence her like I know her but a lil' bit older.Maybe   
I should ask Mom." "Yeah maybe if you ask her what her name is going   
to be you'll remember something" Madison says. "Right"  
  
Mrs.Fujitaka's bedroom  
"Hello Sakura how ya feelin?" Mrs.Fujitaka asked as Sakura and  
Madison walked in the room. "Um..Mom what are you going to name the   
Baby?" "Why sweetheart?" Mrs.Fujitaka asked as Sakura straited up.   
" Oh I just wanted to know." Sakura answered with a smile. "Well if  
you really wish to know I was thinking of the Japenese word for   
Angel but I just can't put my fingure on it...." Mrs.Fujitaka answered  
to Sakura's freaky question. "Um isn't the japenese word for Angel...  
Oh no!" Sakura said scaredly as she ran off. " But Sakura...wha?"   
Mrs.Fujitaka whispered."Sakura wait up!" Madison slightly yelled.   
Sakura and Madison ran to the schools office and asked for Tenshi's  
Home Adress. "I'm sorry young lady but-" The counciler said.  
"Let me guess you're not aloud to give personal info about students?"  
Sakuar and Madison said. "NO , actualy we'd be glad to give it to you  
but WE would like to know where she lives but we never got that   
information." The counciler said stunned. "Sakura loo-look over there"  
Madison said pointing to the right window in the office.A vision of   
Tenshi appeared yet as the vision stepped back it faded and Sakura   
suddenly knew where to look for Tenshi.  
  
Wishing Wheel  
Sakura ran to the wishing wheel Madison fallowed and there   
she was Tenshi sitting in the same outfit that sakura wore when the   
water card was loose.Sakura walked slowly to Tenshi as Tenshi sat in  
fear."Why are you afraid?" Sakura said stareing at Tenshi's dark   
scared look in Tenshi's green eyes.Before Tenshi could answer Eriol  
came.Tenshi's eyes turn completely green hint she was under a spell.  
Tenshi walked tword the moon and Eriol simply said. "Most peaple say  
to walk twords the sun well thier not alive are they.I didn't think  
so.Tenshi give me your flute." Eriol ordered.Tenshi stoped looking  
at the moon and slowly walked tword Eriol still not under control   
of her-self she lifted her hand with the flute in it almost giving   
it to Eriol. Eriol reached out to get it and-  
  
  
Stay tooned for part 2! 


End file.
